LoveHate Relationship
by capslock-nanao
Summary: Short glimpses into the relationships between the Vizards and their inner Hollows. Some relationships are good, some bad,  some practically nonexistent...
1. Chapter 1

**Love/Hate Relationship**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. *has a sad*

**A/N: **If these are liked I may start a second set that talks about specific points in their lives together. (And that may or may not include smut, if I feel like it, muahahaha.)

Okay, I realize that these inner Hollows are basically OCs. And usually I hate OCs in fanfiction. But I'm hoping this came out pretty good and they fit right with their partners. Please enjoy! ~Love, Nana-chan

**Chapter One**

**Lisa Yadomaru**

Lisa regretted the night she'd volunteered to go on the rescue team. The minute she had left the building she was doomed to lose her life in Soul Society. She wasn't quite sure what was happening when she had to fight a monstrous Hollowfied Kensei, and even less sure when she was stabbed by an unseen attacker, only to throw up and lose consciousness. Waking up in prison, being brought to safety by Shihoin-taicho, getting shipped off to the human world in a specialized gigai. The whole way feeling terrible and confused and out of control.

"Hello there," the not-Lisa had said, leaning on nothingness. Lisa had looked around. She was standing there, in nothingness, with not even the semblance of air. She remembered calling out for her zanpakuto spirit.

"Haguro Tonbo isn't here at the moment. Call back later," the not-Lisa had said, laughing a little.

Before Lisa could blink or demand answers, the not-Lisa had appeared directly behind her, placing a cold, white hand on Lisa's waist. She whispered, "My name is Alis. Alis Yadomaru." She smirked.

"I'm the Yadomaru here," Lisa had snapped, shaking off the frighteningly familiar hand, all too much like her own. "Where is Haguro Tonbo?"

"I told you, not here," Alis said. Her hand had reached for Lisa again; the ex-shinigami slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," she had warned.

Alis clicked her tongue. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Not me!" Lisa retorted.

"I'm that part of yourself that isn't so nice," Alis had said, suddenly in front of Lisa, one hand supporting her chin and the other being inspected carefully. "I'm the part of you that's Hollow."

"I am not a Hollow," Lisa snarled, backing away.

Alis looked up unconcernedly. "Au contraire, Lisa." She smirked again. "You are part-Hollow, part-shinigami. You're the shinigami. And I am the Hollow."

"Get out!" Lisa had commanded. "Give back Haguro Tonbo!"

"Fight me for it," Alis had shot back, tossing a sword at Lisa. Lisa caught it with ease, and she hefted it in her right, then her left hand.

"Can you die?" she asked, making every move, every step, every word deliberate.

"I die when you die," Alis had responded. "But if you can gain my respect, you can win control over your body. This is a shared vessel now, Lisa. The question is, who's the one who rules?" She feinted, a wicked smile spreading over her face. "Have at."

Lisa remembered this now with both fondness and anger. Alis had been the one to destroy her life, but it was far from her direct fault. Aizen had been the true criminal there. So though Alis was something to be hated, she wasn't inherently bad. Mischievous, mildly evil at most, but she had become Lisa's closest friend and confidante. So she couldn't be that bad, could she?

Lisa had won their first fight. Panting, sword clanging uselessly in her weak hand, Alis had submitted. "You," she had breathed, "are far superior to me. I give control…to you."

She had not tested Lisa again, though they fought for fun now and again. Alis was eager to learn about Lisa and life outside of the inner world. They could sit there for hours in the nothingness, listening or talking. Haguro Tonbo joined them now; returning since Alis had given up control. They, as part of Lisa's soul, were easier to talk to than anyone. Nobody, not even the Vizards, understood her unique situation better than Alis and her zanpakuto spirit. Certainly, the others had been betrayed, and deprived of their previous lives. But Kensei had Mashiro. Rose had Love. Shinji had Hiyori. And vice versa. Lisa and Hachi were both alone; the difference was that Hachi preferred loneliness. Lisa abhorred it. She would do anything to return to Soul Society, have everything back to normal again, although she refused to show it.

Very few people ever saw Lisa cry. Alis and Haguro Tonbo were most of them. Lisa almost cried outside of within herself. But it was not uncommon – it was normal, even – for Alis to see Lisa cry.

Alis was born for evil. Born to destroy and fight, not comfort. But somehow she managed to do just that. She fought loyally for and with Lisa, with respect and obedience. She watched Lisa cry and managed to make her laugh at those times.

And most importantly, she kept Lisa alive that lonely hundred years.

**A/N: **Hey! If you liked that chapter, review and follow or something! Next is Shinji, if you're interested. Since I post this on my phone with multiple issues and weird technological crap, if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll see what I can do about it.

My updating schedule is gonna be a bit weird; I may update the day after or the week after or (heaven forbid) the month after, but I will do my best to satisfy whoever reads and reviews!

I do accept requests, feel free to go ahead and ask!

Thank you to all! Whoever reviews/follows/faves will be recorded forever in this document!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love/Hate Relationship**

**A/N: **Aaaah, thank you so much to **Romance Without Words** for reviewing and faving, and thank you **Kyuubi-Demon** for faving. You guys are beyond awesome~ Love to all of you guys! Because you're so amazing, and because I've finally figured out how to make this work, I am updating! Please enjoy! ~Love, Nana-chan

**Disclaimer:** Alas, Bleach, I knew thee well. But I don't own you.

**Chapter Two**

**Shinji Hirako**

Shinji was unsurprised to meet his inner Hollow. He was the only one who had managed to stay fully conscious throughout the whole process, though whether that was a good or bad thing he was never sure. It hurt like hell, that was for sure, but he ended up having some understanding of what had happened before anyone else had a clue.

And so, the opposite of Shinji, white skin, white hair, Hollow-black eyes, sitting casually in Shinji's inner world, did not faze him.

"Hey," the hollow-Shinji had said in a voice that reverberated through the inner world, almost painfully powerful.

Shinji didn't have to ask who he was, just said, "So I'm stuck with you."

"Yup," hollow-Shinji had said, propping his feet up and laughing. Without warning he'd pulled two swords from nowhere, tossed one to Shinji, leaped across the air and smiled. Shinji's smiles were usually meant to show he was pleased, even though many people claimed it disturbed them. This smile was happy, but it was more happy-there's-a-sword-in-my-hand-so-I-have-the-means-to-destroy-you smile than happy-pleased.

Shinji returned the same smile, knowing he had the same chances, and struck first.

Hours later, the hollow-Shinji had stepped away, breathing hard, black blood dripping down its chest.

"You win, bastard," it had gasped, coughing up blood, the dark stuff spreading over his white uniform, its sickly smell permeating the air.

"I know," Shinji had said, tossing his sword from hand to hand.

Then he'd laughed. The other Shinji had laughed. Blood dripping from his face, his hands, his mouth, his chest.

"It's not over, Shinji," he had said in a hoarse voice, laughing a little even as he gasped for breath. "You may control me now. But respect is hard to gain in me. I'll fight for you. Until the day I decide to fight against you."

So Shinji stayed wary of the thing that lived inside of him. He didn't avoid it - how could he, when it was a part of him? - but he certainly didn't trust it. Even when he was Hollowfied and fighting, a part of him would always be watching the Hollow to make sure he didn't try to take him off guard. Yes, it had saved him more than once from death, and he did it obediently, albeit reluctantly. So Shinji didn't hate it so much as he didn't want it.

It had, after all, destroyed his life, or most of it. He still had Hiyori, that little brat, he thought fondly. And when he cursed his inner Hollow for doing this to him, taking away his life and his rank and his identity, making him something like a monster, he thought of Hiyori. She'd had a hell of a time with her Hollow, fighting for over an hour just to control it enough to get her mask off. He would pity her, but pity to Hiyori was more like a request to get kicked. In the face or otherwise.

Other Vizards had said their Hollows had names. Nobody talked about them a lot, but they had said that much. Shinji was never curious enough to know its name. To be honest, he wasn't sure if the thing would tell him, considering how much he enjoyed playing mind games.

And yet Shinji sometimes wondered if Aizen had been right. If he did keep the Hollow at arms-length, never bothered to learn more about it, simply because he didn't trust him, would it backfire on him in the end?

In the end, though, outside life was too distracting. He forgot all about his fears as soon as he left his inner world and Hiyori demanded pizza. Or Chinese; her food cravings often included Chinese.

Even in the line for takeout, Shinji just couldn't shake the feeling that the nameless Hollow was planning something.

And deep inside his inner world, hollow-Shinji smirked, knowing what Shinji thought of him and thinking, _Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not..._

**A/N:** Again, if you see any mistakes please point them out. I will try to fix them, just know that all this was done on my phone with a smallish QWERTY keyboard. I hope it still satisfies. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love/Hate Relationship**

**A/N:** sorry for the lapse, hope the other stories were enough to hold you. Thanks, everybody who reviewed/faved/followed! Now here's Hiyori's!

**Chapter 3**

**Hiyori Sarugaki**

Hiyori had always had trouble with her emotions. Anger issues, Urahara had called them. (Whereas, Hiyori thought, Hikifune had never bothered to point it out.) It was not until she discovered her inner Hollow that she realized just how bad that problem was.

The first time she tried to control her mask, it didn't work. For over an hour her friends stood around her and tried to keep the destruction to a minimum. But none of them knew what was going on inside her head: a fierce battle of angry, willful spirits who each wanted - no, needed - control over the body they shared.

"Riho Sarugaki," the anti-Hiyori had yelled out with a smirk.

"You're not me," Hiyori had snapped back.

"I'm not, it's true, but I am part of you," Riho had said, spinning a sword in her right hand. "I'm the part of you that will destroy you just to know the feeling of controlling you."

"Go die in a hole, bitch," Hiyori had hissed, fumbling for her zanpakuto.

"Sorry, but now that I'm around, things are gonna change," Riho said sweetly, black lips curling into a vicious smile. "I die, you die. It's as simple as that. So, all you can do is _deal with it_." She tossed Hiyori a sword. "Fight me for control of your body. Make sure you don't go easy on me, 'cause I'm expecting a challenge." She laughed, the shrill sound echoing in the inner world.

"Where's my zanpakuto?" Hiyori had demanded, trying to stall.

In answer, Riho had flash stepped towards Hiyori, sword lifted, and slashed her arm.

Blood dripped from the wound. Hiyori turned on her heel, snarling. "You little bitch!" She slashed, meeting Riho's blade with a clash.

They fought for what seemed like forever, even if it was really just over an hour. But an hour, nevertheless; a long time before Riho collapsed in air, dropping her sword into oblivion. Blood matted her black hair. Her Hollow-black eyes were raging, and black blood was all over her white skin and clothes. She only breathed for a moment before she looked up at bloodstained Hiyori with hatred.

"You," she said finally, and never would Hiyori hear an angrier, more passionately loathing voice than Riho's then. "You've won this battle, but every time you use my power - my power! - I will fight you. You and I are the same, Hiyori Sarugaki. We are both stubborn assholes who will fight to the end. And we are both flled with hate. I for you, you for the shinigami, and we fight the same, too. Until death. You understand? With this battle, you've taken temporary control. Next time, we'll fight once more. Because I hate you."

"And I hate you," Hiyori had retorted. She meant it, too. But it was as Riho had said. Hiyori would keep fighting. In fact, she was dead set on sending the little bastard to her knees. She practiced more and more, building up her strength and defeating Riho every time. Of course Riho knocked her down a lot. But Hiyori could trust Shinji and the others to keep her down physically. She would wait inside herself until she was ready, then take control again, and leave, exhausted.

It paid off. By the end of about fifty years, Hiyori had gotten Riho permanently down, gained her respect. It seemed even heartless beings like her could see sense, like Hiyori could. But again like Hiyori, common sense and respect were eventual things with Riho.

Now when they fought, it was with Hiyori knowing she'd win, Riho just putting up a fight. There was still hatred between the two of them, but respect as well. They respected each other's power and strength. Even as Riho screamed in anger, blood dripping from cuts onto her face into her mouth, slashing and cutting, she did it in a way that Hiyori knew how to counter.

Hiyori wasn't a very good judge of personality. If she had been, she would have understood what Riho had grasped before Hiyori had even begun to wear a bra. Riho understood that Hiyori was so determined, so motivated by the need to destroy shinigami and Hollows and Aizen for what they'd done to her, that she would quite literally stop at absolutely nothing to get what she wanted. The threat Hiyori's determination posed was so dangerous that Riho simply decided to step back a little bit. She didn't show it, Hiyori's stubborn resistance reflected on her, and so Hiyori didn't know. But Riho didn't fight so hard anymore.

After that hundred years, Hiyori began to understand. Riho had given in. Or maybe not given in, but joined her cause. As they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, and Riho had done just that.

Neither one said anything, just fought when they pleased. But their hate was a disdain more than anything now. And so it has stayed, since then.

**A/N: **Next up, Mashiro! Review please! ~Nana


End file.
